I Can Barely Say
by Camy.MD
Summary: What if Emily and Daniel didn't break their engagement?...The sun is shining, 'How Ironic…' She thinks while she walks down the aisle with Jack by her side…Daniel kisses her hand and whispers an I love you, she takes his hand and prepares herself…'This is how it ends, I will always love you Nolan'.
1. I Can Barely Say

**I Can Barely Say **

_Hi guys! I don't know what's happening with me LOL every time I see a picture of Emily and Nolan, I start imagine a new fanfic…. So here I'm. This one is going to be probably a two or three-shot. _

_In this universe, Emily doesn't break her engagement with Daniel and (of course) she's in love with Nolan…not Jack._

_Hope you like it. Camy_

_PD: Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC. And English is my second language so, I'm sorry if you find a mistake._

**~~N&E~~ **

-The Hamptons-

She has been looking at the dress for hours now, still unable to put it on her body. 'Are you sure you want to go on with this?' Nolan asks her, 'I thought you loved me, I thought…' Of course she loves him but she HAS to do this for her father. 'I do love you! …I hate this, but I have to do it'. He doesn't say anything and starts getting closer to her… she takes the first step and kisses him ….'I can't stay, I'm sorry Ems… I will always love you'. He closes the door, and when she's sure he's gone… starts crying.

A while later, Charlotte appears to let her know that Daniel is waiting for her, 'You look stunning Emily' She smiles at her and tries to say thank you, but if she speaks now she will cry again, and she can't cry…not anymore.

The sun is shining, 'How Ironic…' She thinks while she walks down the aisle with Jack by her side…Daniel kisses her hand and whispers an I love you, she takes his hand and prepares herself…'This is how it ends, I will always love you Nolan'

When the priest says 'If anybody knows a reason to stop this wedding, please speak now' Emily looks for Victoria, hoping she will say something… but she doesn't, she just smiles. And now is the moment everyone was waiting for…

-'Daniel, would you accept Emily Thorne as your wife, to love her and take care of her for the rest of your life?'

-'I do' Daniel answers with a huge smile on his face.

-And Emily, would you accept Daniel Grayson as your husband, to love him and take care of him for the rest of your life?'

-'I….'

**~~N&E~~ **

-Paris-

Nolan is bored, bored of… everything. He misses Emily so much, but he can't go back… it would be worse for both of them. But he can't stop thinking about her, about their first kiss, their first night together, the first time they said I love you to each other…

His cell phone rings, but he doesn't pick up. It rings again, this time he looks at the screen, Emily is calling. 'I can't… I can't do this' He throws the phone away and watches how it breaks against the wall.

What he doesn't know is that Emily didn't get married…

_-'I… I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry… I have to go' Emily runs to her cabin, before she goes… she takes her father's box and says 'I am going to follow your advice… I don't know if I will be able to forgive them for what they did to you but, I will go and live my life… like you always wanted me to. Goodbye daddy' and with that, she takes her keys, close the cabin and drives to the airport. _

Emily arrived to Paris in the evening and got a room in the nearest hotel, without knowing that He was there too… she changes her clothes and gets ready for dinner.

A couple of minutes later she's sitting alone in the dining room, thinking of all that happened just hours ago, when a very familiar voice says 'Ems? What happened? What are you doing here?' Emily doesn't say anything and kisses him, He immediately kisses her back.

-'I couldn't do it… I realized I love you too much to let you go'

-'I love you too, and I always will'

Emily starts to tell him everything that happened, and he confesses how much he missed her. Soon it was dark outside and they decided to share a room… 'I don't want to sleep without you' he says and she blushes.

When they were inside their new room,' you know…' Nolan begins 'I can barely express how happy I am, this is your entire fault' Emily laughs and says 'I know how you feel; you don't need to say it out loud'.

In the morning, they get up early and walk around the city. Emily wants to know everything about Paris, especially where the shops are… so Nolan takes her to the best shops and buys everything she wants, not because she can't, because he just wants to… a million of dollars later they go back to their hotel and enjoy each other's company.

A month after that, they decide it is time to go back, 'I have to fix the mess I made so I can start over' Emily says. Nolan tells her to dye her hair black again because it will be easier to avoid the press and he had a thing for black hair. Nolan packs his and her stuff and prepares everything, while Emily's downstairs doing the check-out. Later that day, a black haired Emily and Nolan start their long journey back to America.

**~~N&E~~ **

_So, what do you think it will happen when they return? Will Daniel talk to her? Don't be shy and tell me what you think, even if you think I should stop right here or you didn't like it :)_

_By the way, if you liked this one… please stop by my other stories: Lost, Checkmate and So Far Away. I would love to read what you think._

_Kisses :*_


	2. Hold On

**Hold On**

'I missed this' Nolan looks at her 'I missed being with you here'… Emily can't stop looking at the beach. 'I know I always say how boring The Hamptons can be, but it is such a beautiful place' Nolan just hugs her and adds 'worth every penny'.

They arrived yesterday, and no one knows they're in the cabin…yet. They were in France for a month but it seemed like an eternity, especially to Daniel Grayson. He was, and still is broken for what happened… he just wants to know why…

After their romantic walk around the beach, Nolan and Emily decide to go to visit Jack and Declan, they missed their friends and also Emily wants to explain everything. 'Hi guys!' Nolan can't stop himself, 'No freaking way! I can't believe you two are here' Declan says, giving both a hug. Jack runs to join them, 'I am happy for you, really'. Greetings made, they start to explain, first how they got together….

'_It was a long time ago' Nolan begins, 'Emily and I have been friends for… I don't know two or three years, but I already was head over heels for her' an 'aaaaw' and 'that is so… girly' got out of their friends mouths, and he continues 'Anyway, one night we were looking for houses here, because you know how she is… keeps her friends close and her enemies closer' Emily laughs and says 'Hey! You didn't want to be away from me… ' Nolan blushes and goes on with the story 'So, we were looking for houses and when she said she liked the cabin I bought it, as a surprise for her, and when I told her what I did, she asked why and before I could stop myself I said…. Because I love you… and we kissed and you know what happened next'. Emily looks at him and says 'that is not all, I know you're wondering why I was with Daniel if I was in love with Nolan before…' Of course they were, but she is not going to tell them the truth (you know, the revenge thing and that she and Nolan were together all along) 'the truth is, we got mad and I left… when I came back, Daniel became my rock and I really thought I loved him, but I was wrong…' _

Jack and Declan cannot believe what they're hearing, they are in shock with their story but they believe in it, because they can see that they're completely in love. Emily starts telling them their adventures in Paris, and after a couple of hours they say goodbye.

On the way back, they are always holding each other's hand. When they are about to arrive, Nolan takes Emily in his arms and carries her till the bedroom.

**~~N&E~~ **

Daniel has been watching the cabin since he saw the lights on in the evening and now he feels so angry, that everyone is afraid of him… even Victoria told him to calm down a while ago. He decides it will deal with everything tomorrow…

'What can I do? What should I do?' He keeps thinking about her, maybe she just wasn't ready for marriage back then… 'Is she alone?' And with that last question he drinks his first scotch of the night.

A lot of whisky later, he's screaming outside Emily's Cabin.

**~~N&E~~ **

Emily wakes up Nolan as soon as she hears the screams 'Is Daniel, he's probably drunk' Nolan gets up and goes downstairs to open the door…

Daniel is in shock, 'what the hell are you doing here?!' he asks and Nolan answers 'I was sleeping but right now I'm talking with you' Daniel laughs 'Ohh please, you know what I mean… where's Emily? I want to talk with her', 'She doesn't want to speak with you, not yet…I will let you know when she's ready'… Nolan replies, angry… and then Daniel punches him. Before he leaves, he says 'Tell Emily I still love her'… Nolan closes the door.

When he gets into bed, Emily is looking at him 'What happened down there?' she realizes he's bleeding 'Oh my god, he punched you! Poor baby, let me take care of you'. At first he says that is nothing, but the blood doesn't stop and he lets Emily help him.

In the morning, Emily gets up early and goes out for a run… in the middle of her way back; Daniel stops her 'Emily! You…you dyed your hair… I like it' 'Daniel…don't do that… I'm with Nolan now…forever' Daniel doesn't speak, he lets her continue 'I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but Nolan and I had a relationship a long time ago and when he and I broke up, you were there and you made me feel better… and I got confused, I thought I was in love with you but the truth is my heart belonged to Nolan, always have and always will…' Now Daniel understands 'I know you will find someone for you, just like I did' He still doesn't say anything and Emily hugs him and leaves…

Emily now knows she made the right choice, her father was right, sometimes forgiving is better than anything… she is not ready for that yet, but she will be…

Nolan is waiting for her, he made breakfast, 'Hey… you're back, I missed you' Emily smiles, 'How is your lip? Are you in pain?' He kisses her and says 'Not anymore'. Emily sits down and tells him what happened on the beach, He doesn't speak… he knows she can handle anything, and she told him it was fine so, he stays quiet.

Before they can finish eating, they hear a knock on the door… 'Did you invite someone?' she asks him 'No… maybe it's Jack' Emily gets up and opens the door, only to find a crowd of journalists waiting for her.

-'Mrs. Thorne, where have you been these past four weeks?' 'Mrs. Thorne, is it true that you cheated on Daniel Grayson with Mr. Nolan Ross? 'Mrs. Thorne …'

Emily closes the door as fast as she can, 'Nolan! They know we are here… we have to do something' Nolan gets up, hugs her and says 'I will call Ashley, if she dealt with a murder trial… she can deal with this'.

**~~N&E~~ **

A few hours later, they are having lunch with Ashley. 'Don't worry guys, I will get you out of this mess, but first I need to hear the whole story' Emily starts with their story, how they met when she was sixteen, how they got together, their (fake) break up, how she met Daniel, and last… how she realized that Nolan was the love of her life. 'Ok then' Ashley says 'I will do my best, and congratulations… I always knew Daniel wasn't the right guy for you'. Emily and Nolan say goodbye and Ashley promises them that everything will be fine.

As soon as the new couple leaves the restaurant, Ashley goes to the Grayson mansion, talks with Daniel for a few minutes and then goes home to prepare her speech.

The next morning, the cabin is full with journalists and photographers ready to hear what Ashley has to say, Nolan and Emily are standing behind her, holding hands…

'_Mr. Ross and Mrs. Thorne told me everything about their relationship and its development through the years. They met almost six years ago, and after two or three of being friends they confessed their love to each other. But, around a year ago, they fought and broke up… that was the moment when Mrs. Thorne returned to The Hamptons and met Daniel Grayson, she was hurt and soon she thought that Daniel was the man she was meant to be… meanwhile Nolan Ross also returned but he didn't want to ruin Emily's happiness so they didn't tell anybody about their past and started over as friends. Emily wants to add she is deeply sorry for what happened, but she talked with Daniel and they are fine now, he understands that she loves Nolan and he is grateful that she realized of that before they became husband and wife. Mrs. Thorne did not cheat on Daniel Grayson, and now she would like to move on from this as soon as possible. Thank you for coming that would be all' Emily, Nolan and Ashley leave… _

'Thank you Ash, you were great out there' Nolan says smiling 'you saved us'. Ashley blushes and says 'Well, now that you owe me one… I need you to promise me something' 'Of course' Emily says, 'I am going to be your wedding planner' Nolan laughs and says 'Don't worry Ash you will be'.

**~~N&E~~ **

_I hope you like this chapter too; I really enjoyed writing this… In a few days I will post the final chapter. Let me know what you think!_

_PD: Thanks to everyone who alerted this story, I'm so happy *-* and also to everyone who added me to their favorite authors list… _

_Kisses, Camy_


	3. One & Only

**One & Only **

_A year later…_

Her hotel room was beautiful, but she will never say anything to Nolan… she wanted to get ready in her cabin, the symbol of their love…. She is, once again, looking at her ridiculously expensive wedding dress, but this time she doesn't want to run away… she's happy…

'Emily, you are not ready yet?' Charlotte asks her, and she gets out of her daydream, 'Don't worry, I am going to get dress now' 'Good, Nolan is about to come and drag you to the altar' they laugh; Emily knows how nervous and anxious he must feels, because she feels the same. 'I will be down in five minutes' Charlotte smiles and leaves the room.

**~~N&E~~ **

'Why is she taking so long?' Nolan can't wait to see her bride 'I miss her', Jack starts laughing 'Don't worry man, you heard Charlotte… she will be here in a few minutes' Nolan laughs with Jack, 'I know, I know, I'm just freaking out… I still can't believe she will be my wife'…

_After a few months, they could finally move on from the Grayson issue and he decided it was the perfect moment to propose. At first he planned a huge surprise with Jack's help but Declan and Charlotte told them it was TOO much. 'Maybe this is fine, I love her and I know she loves me too… we don't need to sign a couple of papers, we will be together forever anyway' the- soon to be-groom gave up, but a couple of days later he realized he wanted more, he wanted to call her __his wife__. _

_In a completely random night, they were having dinner and Nolan just looked at her and said 'mm… Ems… I want to ask you something' Emily was focused on something else so he tried again 'Ems… babe are you listening?' 'Of course' she replied but he knew it wasn't true… 'What the hell!' he thought 'Will you marry me?' Emily thought he had said something meaningless and told him 'Of course, you know I love you' and Nolan put the ring on her hand, that was the moment when she kind of woke up and realized what was he asking her and felt happier than she ever did… 'OH MY GOD!' He hugged her 'You just made me the happiest man alive' Emily couldn't stop smiling…_

The music starts and Declan comes in with Charlotte by his side, Daniel and Ashley go next and finally is the turn of the bride. All the guests stand up to look at her, 'Here we go again' she thinks while she walks down the aisle by herself…

'_If you want we can walk together, it would be awesome!' Nolan tried to convince her, she wanted to walk down the aisle all alone, 'If my dad can't do this, then no one will' she said and that was her final word… _

She feels like the aisle is never going to end, she cannot wait to be by Nolan's side. Nolan is speechless; she looks like an angel… His angel.

**~~N&E~~**

'Ems… my one and only Emily Thorne, I still can't believe this is real and I'm so afraid that I might wake up soon, you're my everything. I will always remember the first time I saw you, I immediately fell for you… from that moment I couldn't take my eyes off of you anymore, from that moment I didn't have eyes for any other girl… we became best friends and three years later we became lovers, even on the darkest moments you were always by my side and when I thought I had lost you I ran away, I didn't want to live without you… I left. But today, I'm grateful that you looked for me, that you fought for us… that I can see you smile and I promise you I will make you smile every single day of my life, I will never leave your side and that I will love you, even when you hate me. I'm not running again, I'm finally home'

When Nolan finishes his vows, everyone has at least one tear rolling down their faces … Emily wants to begin but she can't find her voice… he takes her hand to give her strength, 'Nolan… ohh Nolan, I really don't know how you make me love you so much, six years ago I would never imagine that we will be here in front of all these people exchanging vows. I'm grateful for every day we have together… you're my best friend and the love of my life, since I'm with you I have no fears because I know that if I fall, you will be there to catch me. It was always you; you can light up the darkest of my days with just one simple word, you understand me better than anybody. I'm yours, I always have and I always will. I promise you I will be by your side for the rest of our lives and I will love you, even when you hate me… I will share the weight of the world with you and I will follow you until the end of the world if I need to, but I will never let you go again… I'm home'

They kiss each other and the ceremony continues… 'If anybody knows a reason to stop this wedding, please speak now'… after a very long minute, the priest asks them…

-'Mr. Nolan Ross, Do you take Mrs. Emily Thorne as your wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?'

-Nolan smiles and says 'I do'

-'Mrs. Emily Thorne, Do you take Mr. Nolan Ross as your husband, to love and cherish him, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?'

-Emily smiles too and says 'I do'

-'With the power given to me by god and the government of the United States of America, I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Nolan Ross'

**~~N&E~~**

'Are you sure this is fine? We're supposed to be there, it's our wedding party after all' Emily asks him 'Don't worry Mrs. Ross, they won't miss us, besides I just want to give you a gift… then we can go back'. Emily kisses him and says 'Hey, I'm not changing my name' Nolan laughs 'Of course not, you have too many!' They laugh together and Nolan gives her a little velvet box 'Open it' 'Are you proposing again? I already said yes once' Emily teases him, 'Don't be silly, just open it' When she does, she sees a beautiful necklace with the double infinity symbol… 'It's beautiful, thanks' 'Actually, you don't have to thank me… it's a gift from your father, he gave it to me a long time ago and told me to find the perfect moment before giving it to you… and well, I couldn't think of another moment better than this… just you and me' Emily feels her eyes getting wet, but she doesn't let the tears fall 'It is perfect, I can't believe you had it all this years… why you didn't give it to me when I got engaged with Daniel ?' Nolan knows exactly what to say, 'Because I knew you would end up with me, we belong together Ems' 'I love you too Nolan'.

They watch the sunset together and go back to their party, to celebrate that they finally can be together, like it was meant to be…

'I think I'm ready to forgive…' Emily whispers 'Thanks for everything dad' Nolan holds her tighter, 'He is proud you' Emily looks at the stars and feels free, free from the past, from hate, from revenge …

**~~N&E~~**

_And it's over… like always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_Please, let me know what you think… specially about the vows. _

_Thanks to everyone who alerted this story, I can barely say how happy I am. _

_Kisses, Camy._


End file.
